(a) Field
The present invention generally relates to a gaming machine and a gaming method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A gaming machine executes a game to rearrange symbols, and awards a benefit to the player according to a result of the rearranged symbols. Free rounds where no coin needs to be inserted are provided as the benefic when the result satisfies a predetermined condition. The player can receive additional benefic by playing the free rounds.
A gaming machine operator wants the players to frequently play the games, thereby increasing their profits. Accordingly, the gaming machine operator provides visual effects such as symbol patterns, gaming scenarios, and side effects when the players play the games. However, since general visual effects can be provided by gaming machines of other operators, there are limits to continuously attracting the players' attention through only the general visual features.